1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oriented, heat shrinkable thermoplastic film.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
“Soft shrink” films are known in the art. These films offer relatively high free shrink combined with relatively low shrink tension. Films thusly characterized by relatively high free shrink and relatively low shrink tension are suitable for packaging articles, such as textiles and paper, that are sensitive to, or whose packaged appearance suffers from effects, such as distortion, of a film with too high a shrink tension.
An example of the soft shrink films is poly(vinyl chloride) (hereinafter “PVC”) film. PVC film exhibits good elastic recovery, high modulus, and low shrink tension. Unfortunately, PVC film suffers from poor sealability, low free shrink, and poor tear resistance. It also carbonizes during a heat sealing process, releasing hydrogen chloride. The ensuing hydrochloric acid attacks and corrodes metal surfaces of equipment.
It would be desirable to provide a chlorine-free film that avoids the disadvantages of PVC film, but offers relatively high modulus and good elastic recovery, while maintaining good heat seal quality, high free shrink, and a low shrink tension. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide such attributes in a chlorine-free film having good optical quality (low haze) and elastic recovery.